


Good morning doesn't happen

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утра всегда были любимым временем дня…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning doesn't happen

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод зарисовки, встреченной на Тумблере в рамках Marveyweek. Посмотреть оригинал можно здесь: http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/137731733446/marvey-week-january-21st-day-2-modern-family

***

         Утра всегда были любимым временем дня… Тихие воскресные, когда никуда не надо спешить, или динамичные будние, когда город просыпается у тебя на глазах. Запах свежеиспеченной сдобы и неизменного кофе долетает даже сюда, на балкон пентхауза, знаменуя начало нового дня. Утром можно успеть очень многое, а можно растянуть его в бесконечность неторопливым чувственным удовольствием. Определенно, утра – любимая часть дня…

         Харви с тоской вспоминает то благословенное время, потому что тот шалман, что творится в доме сейчас, никак нельзя подвести под категорию _тихое утро_. Нынешние утра состоят из пропавших галстуков и затерявшихся ботинок, уговоров юного гения пяти лет сменить пижаму на что-то более подобающее и _пять тысяч – где, семь тысяч – как, сто тысяч – почему_. Вместо чашки кофе на балконе под звуки набирающего обороты  нового дня, есть заспанный партнер, которого надо затолкать под душ и проследить, чтобы он там не задремал. А потом еще и накормить этих двоих завтраком.

         Допивая остывающий кофе, Харви наблюдает за тем, как Майк мечется между спальней и гардеробной в поисках галстука и ботинок с тем самым выражением, что обычно бывает у него в конторе.

\- Хорошо, Люк, поторопись, Рей ждет! – громко напоминает он смурному малышу, нога за ногу появившемуся из детской все-таки в костюмчике. Окинув сына критическим взглядом, Харви кивает, - Неплохо, в общем и целом, мой друг. Давай-ка мы немного поправим… - присев, выравнивает сбившийся галстук, - вот так…

\- Готовы идти? – слышит он за спиной неожиданно бодрый голос Майка. Поднявшись, проделывает ту же процедуру, что и с сыном, и удовлетворившись результатом, смеется, - Похоже, всегда готов только я…

Определенно – утро это лучшая часть дня…


End file.
